Through Draco's Eyes
by Black Mage Yuna
Summary: Draco's having trouble with his family, the DeathEaters, and his own mental crap. He's trying to hide it, but a certain booky mudblood just... somehow... drives him wild. Will she be a cure or a cause of Draco's insanity? DISCONTINUED SORRY GUYS
1. Ch 1 The Train

Author's Notes: Hey, Lizz here! I found this lying around, I wrote it forever ago. August 2005 to be precise. So now I'm resurrecting it and I might continue if I get any readers. Right now it's PG rated but it will probably go up if I continue it.**

* * *

**

**Through Draco's Eyes**

-Chapter 1-

The Train

Narcissa Malfoy and her son, Draco, walked hurriedly down platform 9 and three quarters, the clock reading three minutes until nine. "Draco," Narcissa said, her blonde hair whipping in her face, "Please remember to be safe this year."

"Mother," Draco panted, his quick run turning into a slight jog, "Have I ever disappointed you before?"

They stopped running, and Narcissa turned to Draco, "Last year you were nearly expelled. Don't play games, young man!" Narcissa wrapped her arms around her nearly-seventeen year old son, "and remember," she whispered in his ear, "I love you."

"Mom!" Draco hissed, "You- are- embar-rassing- me!" He struggled out of her strong embrace.

Draco's eyes caught sight of a snickering Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Narcissa rubbed some dirt off his cheek, and sent him on the train.

Draco strode through the hallways looking for his "friends," or more correctly, his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. True, Draco could protect himself if needed, he was the second best wizard in his year. Second to that mudblood, Hermione Granger. Oh, how it sickened him to see that girl's hand shoot up in every class they had together. Draco's stomach lurched, though not because of a sickening thought, but a nervous thought of how awkward it would be if they both were to receive the titles of head boy and girl this year. Coming back to reality, Draco noticed a dark Blaise Zabini and a pale Pansy Parkinson sitting in an otherwise empty compartment.

"Hey, how are you both?" Draco greeted his two friends, and was greeted back with a rib-cracking hug from Pansy Parkinson.

"Ooh!" Pansy squealed, her eyes lighting up, "How are you Draco, baby?" She cooed over Draco while he tried to wriggle free of an unwelcome embrace for the second time today.

"Get- off- me—WOMAN!" Draco finally pushed her away and Blaise snickered behind the latest copy of the Daily Prophet. "I AM NOT YOUR 'BABY' OR ANYTHING ELSE! I AM DRACO!"

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU, DRACO!" Pansy shrieked and Draco knew her voice was much too loud to stay confined to a tiny compartment such as the one they currently occupied.

"I TRY TO GREET YOU NICELY!" Draco noticed a small crowd forming outside in the hall, and began backing up towards the window, Pansy advancing on him.

"AND YOU ACT LIKE THERE IS NOTHING BETWEEN US!"

"BECAUSE THERE ISN'T!" Draco screamed back. Snape burst through the door, wand at the ready, expecting the need to jinx someone.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Snape snapped (A/N: I couldn't resist.. lol).

"I.." Draco started loudly, then fixed his voice to an acceptable tone, "Girl problems, Professor, my apologies."

"You or Parkinson?" Draco could hear Ron Weasley yell out over the crowd.

"Saturday night, my office, Weasley!" Snape yelled back into the hall outside, earning him a grumble from the red-head. "Well," Snape hissed into the compartment, "I suggest you settle this argument some other time!"

With a mumbling reply of "Yes, sir," Snape left.

Pansy plopped herself down next to Blaise, causing him to be forced to move down. Draco threw his luggage into the over head storage and left for the yearly prefects meeting.

* * *

A/N: Right, so if you like, review 

--Lizz--


	2. Ch 2 Pretzels

Author's Note: Same day update! I found Ch. 2 stashed on deviantart. By the way, my screenname is Blackmage-yuna on that website, if anyone is on there.

* * *

-Chapter 2- 

Pretzels

Draco walked into the warm prefect's carriage and saw all of the prefects talking amongst themselves. He managed to shove Weasley hard in the shoulder on the way to the snack table. "Hey, watch it Malfoy!" Draco heard him shout back as he got a bowl of pretzels and sat down.

Madam Pince walked in the room and gave her usual speech about responsiblilty, and then all of the prefects and Madam Pince herself left the room. Draco sat alone, eating his pretzels, with his head tilted back and eyes closed.  
About 15 minutes later, Hermione Granger stumbled into the room, searching around for a book. Draco noticed beside him sat a finely crafted old spell book. He sat his pretzels on top of it. Hermione's eyes met the book, the pretzels, and Draco's eyes. Collecting herself, Hermione quickly strode over to the book, and reached out her arm.

Draco grabbed her wrist and stopped it. "Hey, you should ask if you want a pretzel. Who do you think you are, Harry Potter?"

Hermione sneered at this comment and jerked her hand away. Draco picked up his pretzels and began eating again. Hermione took her book and headed back towards the door. Halfway there, Draco said, "So, do you want a pretzel or not?"

Hermione quickened her pace and slammed the door behind her. Draco didn't think he deserved that door slam, in any case, he was actually somewhat polite to her. 'There must be something bothering her.' Draco thought to himself.

Draco threw away the little remains of his pretzels and headed out for prefects duty.

Walking down the hallway, Draco caught a glimpse of Hermione and Ron making out in an empty compartment. He made a gagging sound to amuse himself, and continued walking. His mind quickly wandered to what it would be like to kiss Hermione. What it would be like to be with someone on the same intelligence level as he. Someone… Mudblood?

He shook it away. 'What would your father say, Draco?' a voice inside asked him. He could imagine his father sitting in a corner in a cold, damp Azkaban cell, shaking his head, muttering of the disgrace Draco had brought to the family. How he had no son. Draco was upset by this, the last thing he wants is his father to disown him.

Draco had stopped walking at the end of the hall. Behind him, he could hear Hermione and Ron fall out of the compartment.

"MALFOY!" wailed Ron, Draco turned to face him.

"Hey, Blood Traitor," Draco sneered, "making out on the job?"

Ron's ears burned red. Hermione popped her head up over the side of Ron, and stopped giggling long enough to see who Ron was talking to. She was obviously a bit tipsy, "Er, Ronny," she pointed at Draco, "Why's Malfoy here?"

"I was just leaving!" Draco said, absentmindedly noticing that Hermione sure got drunk fast, "Leaving you two to snog for a few more hours." Draco turned the corner, and heard Ron yell something foul at him. Draco entered the compartment where Pansy and Blaise now occupied. Without saying anything to either of them, Draco sat down, closed his eyes, and drifted to sleep.

Draco dreamed of pretzels. He dreamed of big ones, small ones, sticks, honey mustard flavored, and ones shaped like people he knew. In the dream, he was sitting on a stool and floating in some warp, with pretzels shaped like a drunken Hermione and little Birdies flew around him.

"Hey, wake up," Blaise nudged him as the train began to slow down, "we're here."

Draco sat up and re-smoothed his hair. He grabbed his bags and walked off the train.

* * *

A/N: Read my other fics, IF YOU DARE! Mwahaha ... I dunno. XD 

--Lizz--


	3. Ch 3 Feeling Spacey

Author's Note-

Well, I figured while I'm charging my iPod and since I mowed the entire lawn (that's six acres, people), that I should update.

Disclaimer: Blah blah own nothing blah

Oh, and I've raised the rating for language.

* * *

_Last Time..._

"Hey, wake up," Blaise nudged him as the train began to slow down, "we're here." 

Draco sat up and re-smoothed his hair. He grabbed his bags and walked off the train.

-Chapter Three-

**Feeling Spacey**

Stepping off the train, the smell of wet ground met Malfoy's nose, encouraging him to sniff at the air. He obliged, tilting his head up and sniffing like a rabbit, which might have been cute if it were anyone else, but seeing as it was Draco Malfoy, it was a little weird. Some first years getting off looked at him strangely. He saw this out of the corner of his eye, and shot them a snarly face, sending the eleven-year-olds dashing off. But Draco had to admit, he was a little embarassed. Hopefully no one else had seen.

He readjusted the trunk in his hand and set off to the carriages. They were drawn by dark winged dog-type creatures. But Malfoy paid little mind, tossing his trunk in and following it. Shit. Why didn't he look before he got in? Shit, shit shit.

There was Potter, Weasley and the Mudblood, sitting right there. Ron was rubbing his knee from being hit with Malfoy's trunk. Hermione was passed out against his shoulder, drooling onto it. And then there was Harry. He was just staring at Draco, confused, "Malfoy," he muttered.

Draco smirked, hiding his own confusion, "Potter. Maybe I should get a different carriage. One that's mudblood-free."

Ron growled, and Draco turned to leave, but only to be upset by the door slamming in his face. "Dammit..." he cursed quietly, and turned back to the "Golden Trio."

"On second thought, I think I'll stay here," he tried to save himself, failing.

Harry frowned, "Don't talk to us."

"And what makes you think I'd want to?" he replied, but was ignored, as Hermione stirred, earning Ron and Harry's full attention.

"Ronnie, Malfoy's back again," she slurred, half-heartedly raising a hand to point said Malfoy out.

"Ssh, it's fine," Ron patted her head, "Go back to sleep Hermy."

"Oh, you've got nicknames for each other now, eh? When's the wedding?" Draco teased, putting his leg out across to the other seat and resting it there.

Harry grumbled, and crossed his arms. Ron's ears went bright red and he balled his fists.

Draco sighed, and looked out the window. It was very dark, and there was a storm kicking up outside, He assumed it was the tail of the previous storm which had left the air smelling delicate and fresh.

The blond must've spaced out, because when he snapped back to reality, his carriage was emptying, and he rushed to grab his bags and hop out, stumbling to the entrance. _'When did I get so fricking clumsy?'_

The doors opened, and the students filed in, leaving their bags to be taken to their rooms. "Don't man-handle it!" he shouted at the baggage-taker, "It costs more than you're worth!"

Draco turned, and walked with the others into the Great Hall, where he finally spotted Crabbe and Goyle. Fortunately, Pansy was sitting with some other Slytherin girls who frankly Draco thought were bitches. She seemed to be whining or crying or something, probably about their arguement on the train. He sat down anyways, and rested his head on his hand, which was propped up by his arm. He sighed, looking around the room. _Bleh.. stupid kids. Don't understand true wizarding skill. Stupid Dumbledore. Stupid Potter. Should just burn this place. Go train under the Dark Lord. Yeah, that's where my future lies._

He glanced under the table at his forearm, and smirked at the dark mark emblazened there. No regrets, no worries. Draco's life was going as planned. Although he didn't understand why the Dark Lord wanted him to stay at this God foresaken school.

Dumbledore meandered up to his spot and stood there, clearing his throat, trying to call order. The room quieted down quickly, hanging on every word that came out of the old man's mouth.

"I'd like to welcome you all back to another magical year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..."

And now came the time Draco spaced off... Every year since second year he'd ignored what the old man had to say, instead focusing in on his plans to ruin Potter. Hm, what to do this year? It was his last chance to get a good swing at the bastard. How fun would it be to just kill him mentally? Watch ol' Chosen One break down? Yeah, that'd be really nice.

-----

The Slytherin common room was the same as always. Dark, cold, and quiet. Thank god he was put in Slytherin. Everyone always left him alone. He flopped on his bed and stared up at the dark green satin that topped his four-poster. Booooorrrinnnnggg...

He let his eyes close, thinking of calming things. Winter, darkness, ruling the world beside Voldemort. Yeah, comforting.

'Draco?' Hermione stood in his dreams, facing the blond.

'Hermione?' Draco replied, stepping toward her.

Hermione blushed, 'I want to tell you something.'

'What is it?'

'I love you.'

Draco awoke in a cold sweat, about to vomit. It was only two a.m., but he decided to walk about anyway. He pulled the sheets back, and on his side-table, he noticed a small note with clean writing on it.

"Dear Mr. Malfoy,

I am sending this note to inform you of your election to be Head Boy. Your things have been transferred to the Head's Common Room, located on the fourth floor. Please report there immediately.

Headmaster,

Professor Albus Dumbledore"

Draco sighed, he wasn't excited about this. Not one bit. He was pretty sure he wouldn't like the Head Girl, too. Malfoy was already in his clothes, he'd fallen asleep in them, so he walked right out of the common room and to the Head's Common Room.

-----

It was warm, there was a couch and two large arm chairs placed in front of a fire place. On either side of the room, there were doors leading to what Malfoy assumed were the bedrooms. He headed toward the door on the left, taking a guess.

He guessed right, it was to be his room. The walls were decorated in dark green and black, it was nice and cool, and a large king-sized bed sat against the wall in the middle of the room. He stripped down and crawled right in, sleep quickly grabbing him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, there ya go. I updated. Be happy. I'll just sit here waiting for my no reviews I'll get. XDD Whatever.

--Lizz--


End file.
